star_trek_microheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
David Gold
Gold attended Starfleet Academy, and during his early days there, he dated a student from Stamford University named Patrice Bennett. The two drifted apart, though, as they realized they wanted different things, but remained on positive terms. Gold ran on the Academy track team, and in a 2321 competition against Columbia University, he met a Columbia student named Rachel Gilman. After Columbia won the meet, Gold and Gilman began dating, and married a year later, in 2322. During his fourth year, Gold ran in the Academy Marathon, but was beaten by a first-year cadet named Jean-Luc Picard. Gold graduated in 2323, and was assigned to the USS Gettysburg, under Captain Mark Jameson. Friend and classmate Augustus Bradford was assigned to the Gettysburg as well. Another of Gold's Gettysburg shipmates, supposedly, was a man named Abraham Silver. The following year, in 2324, Gold and Gilman moved into a house in the Bronx, in New York City, which they continued to call home for over fifty years. In 2328, Lieutenant Gold was part of an assault team from the Gettysburg against a secret Cardassian spy base on the moon of Delavi III. The mission was led by Lieutenant Commander Dilat th'Sena, and included Lt. Augustus Bradford, Lt. Mairin ni Bhroanin, Ensign Jolev, and Ensign Rha-Teramaet. The team was eventually successful in securing the base, though th'Sena was killed in action. Gold and the other four team members remained fast friends for many years to follow. At some later point, Gold reached the rank of Commander, and was assigned as first officer of the USS Boudicca, under Captain Alynna Nechayev. By late 2348 or early 2349, Commander Gold was assigned to the USS Schiaparelli. Around that time, while visiting Earth, he was asked by Picard to check on Lieutenant Jack Crusher, on paternity leave following the birth of his son Wesley, when the junior officer failed to return to duty on schedule. Gold offered to help Crusher return to his vessel, the USS Stargazer, and to speak to Picard on his behalf. In 2355, Gold was one of many friends who sent Picard messages of condolence after the loss of the Stargazer at Maxia Zeta. Gold was eventually given command of the Schiaparelli, and served as captain of that vessel until it was decommissioned. He then served in an administrative post on Earth for six months, after which he returned to space duty. Captain Gold was later given command of the USS Progress, a post which he held until 2369. Near the end of that assignment, he visited planet Drema IV. He was on the surface during a mining accident, and spent several hours underground, helping other trapped Dremans, before being rescued. The Progress was reassigned to supply runs within the Sol system in late 2369, at which time Gold relinquished command. By late 2373, he was in command of the USS da Vinci, an S.C.E. ship. Though it may be assumed Gold took command of the da Vinci at the same time it was assigned to the S.C.E. in 2370, this has not been stated explicitly. In mid-2376, the da Vinci was caught and nearly destroyed in the atmosphere of a gas giant planet, Galvan VI. Gold was nearly killed by collapsing beam on his bridge, but was saved when Lieutenant David McAllan pushed him out of the way, sacrificing his own life. Gold lost his left hand in the accident, which was later replaced with a biosynthetic prosthesis. After a brief period of recuperation in New York, he returned to the da Vinci. In December of 2376, Gold returned to Earth to preside over the wedding of his granddaughter, Esther Silver, and Khor, Son of Lantar. Gold resigned from Starfleet in 2380, following the Borg attack on the Sol system. He returned to Earth to become a consultant on planetary defenses. Category:Starfleet Corps of Engineers Category:Captains